Application programs often need to retrieve data from remote database servers using a data access API (application programming interface) such as JDBC (Java Database Connectivity). In the case of join queries, the result set (from the join) can be quite large. Therefore, transmitting the results from the server to the client can significantly increase latency delays and also affects the query response time.